Just If
by Parallel Example
Summary: AU, cambiando la trama desde el inicio. Pareja no definida. Dolido y confuso por la muerte de su familia, Ichigo se une a Aizen, sin saber que, buscando respuestas a todos los sucesos recientes, acabará dentro de una guerra más allá de toda su lógica.
1. Prólogo

_Bueno, esta historia lleva en mi mente algún tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, simplemente leedla y sabréis todo lo que os pueda decir. Aquí está el prólogo de una historia que espero que resulte un proyecto exitoso. Sin nada más que decir, disfruta, o intenta hacerlo, con mi historia. Recuerda que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

Just If - Prólogo

Llevaba tres ramos de flores en sus manos, y una cajetilla de tabaco en su bolsillo.

Se dirigía con pasos no demasiado firmes al cementerio, y su mano izquierda temblaba.

Agarró con más fuerza el ramo de flores que sujetaba con esta mano, tratando de detener el involuntario movimiento. Sin éxito.

Llegó al cementerio al cabo de unos pocos minutos que él no sintió como minutos. El tiempo parecía avanzar dichosamente deprisa ante una calurosa y soleada tarde, burlándose de la angustia del adolescente. Colocó las flores sobre las tumbas de su madre y sus hermanas y la cajetilla sobre la de su padre, permitiéndose antes coger un cigarrillo.

-Malditos bastardos... – murmuró entre dientes, inhalando de nuevo el tóxico humo, tratando de calmar sus nervios de alguna forma. Ante el poco éxito, lanzó lejos la colilla aún encendida.

Mientras se arrodillaba ante las tumbas de su familia, el flujo de los acontecimientos asaltó su cerebro, bombardeando su mente con preguntas cuyas respuestas, simplemente ignoraba.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, lloró. Lloró presa de la angustia y la desesperación. La angustia de saber que de nuevo él fue el causante de la muerte de sus seres queridos, y la desesperación de no haber podido hacer nada. Nada más que mirar. Más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras acariciaba el nombre de sus hermanas sobre la lápida.

Se serenó rápidamente, incorporándose de nuevo y enjugando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Sentía una presencia a su espalda. No se molestó en girarse.

-Kurosaki Ichigo... – le llamó una voz neutra. El joven se sorprendió, pero seguía sin girarse.

-¿Sí? – preguntó, todavía sin girarse.

-Sabemos lo que te ha pasado...-Ichigo permaneció en su lugar, sin voltear. El corazón le dio un vuelco. – Tenemos una propuesta para ti. – dijo con la misma voz neutra el desconocido.

-Te escucho. – dijo Ichigo clavando sus ojos en los verdes del otro.

* * *

_En fin, aquí lo tenéis. Me gustaría recibir reviews. Por pocos que fuesen. Lo agradecería muchísimo. La historia se desarrollará con el tiempo, y se sabrá que pasó en su debido momento. Por ahora, aquí está el prólogo, y espero continuar esta y mi otra historia ahora que entraré en vacaciones. Así que hasta entonces, inpírame y déjame un review. Nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta pronto._


	2. Chapter 1

_Bueno, he aquí la continuación. A ver si después de esto puedo actualizar Snow Ring de una vez, que más me vale ya. Dejadlo, cosas mías, desvaríos. Lamento el retraso, bla, bla, bla, Bleach no es mío, bla, bla, bla, y disfrutad o tratad de hacerlo con mi historia._

_

* * *

_

Just If - Cap I

La respuesta del humano satisfizo al de ojos verdes, que se dispuso a explicarle la propuesta de su líder.

-Queremos que te unas a nosotros. – Ichigo frunció el ceño, no muy conforme.

-¿Y se puede saber quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Y contra quién lucháis? – le preguntó irritado. No era tan estúpido como entrar en guerra contra desconocidos junto con desconocidos.

-Todo eso te lo puede explicar mi líder, Sousuke Aizen-sama. Pero para ello primero debes aceptar unirte a nosotros. – el hermetismo del pálido hombre le enfurecía cada vez más, y su estado no favorecía en nada las cosas. Aparentemente calmado, se dirigió con cortos pasos al de ojos verdes, que le observaba sin ninguna reacción. Hastiado por el silencio que gobernaba alrededor y la falta de respuestas le golpeó (o por lo menos lo intentó), y su puño fue fácilmente detenido por su palma.

No se sorprendió, pues sabía desde el primer momento que era muchísimo más fuerte que él mismo. De un tirón se soltó del agarre del otro, y se dispuso a irse.

-Olvidadme. – dijo simplemente, mientras se alejaba.

-¿Entonces no quieres vengar a tu familia? – esta pregunta detuvo el avance de Ichigo, que se detuvo de inmediato. Una fuerte punzada de dolor llegó a su cabeza, con lo que tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos.

-¿Sabéis acaso quiénes fueron ellos? – dijo con furia contenida, girándose para mirar los afilados ojos verdes del otro.

-Eso y mucho más. – la voz neutra del otro, con una respuesta tan directa, le descolocó por completo. – Y podemos darte el poder que necesitas para vengarte de ellos... – extendió su mano hacia el joven, el cual vaciló unos segundos, antes de tomarla.

En ese momento un extraño agujero negro se abrió enfrente suya, y avanzaron hacia él.

-Si sueltas mi mano caerás. Procura mantenerte firme. – asintió, algo incómodo por tener que coger de la mano a un completo desconocido, que tampoco lucía muy sociable.

Entraron en el extraño portal que se había abierto ante los ojos de Ichigo, e inmediatamente la gravedad pareció desaparecer. No podía alcanzar a ver nada más que el cuerpo de su acompañante, hasta que un sendero de luz apareció justo bajo sus pies. Soltándose al comprender que el peligro ya había pasado, el de cabellos naranjas siguió por aquella extraña senda, siguiendo al otro hombre. Recordó algo repentinamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, llegando a la altura del otro. Éste sólo se giró un instante, y siguió mirando al frente.

-Las presentaciones llegarán cuando estemos con Aizen-sama. – Ichigo frunció el ceño, desagradado por la seca respuesta del otro ante una pregunta tan simple, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Siguieron avanzando unos escasos minutos más, hasta que una luz cegó por completo al adolescente, el cual entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo aún más su ceño. Al volver a mirar al frente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una amplia sala de extrañas paredes blancas, con una mesa alargada y unas cuantas sillas, en las cuales reposaban algunas personas. Sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él.

Dispuesto a no dejarse amedrentar a pesar de ser nuevo, devolvió las miradas que le dirigían con la misma arrogancia, con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer esto disgustó mucho a uno de los hombres que habían en la sala (de aspecto delgado con una extraña arma que asemejaban dos medias lunas, le recordaba mucho a una serpiente), que desapareció de su vista de un momento a otro.

Cuando se dio cuenta , su cabeza estaba dentro de una de esas afiladas medias lunas, y el hombre con aspecto de serpiente estaba justo enfrente de él, mirándolo con una mueca de desprecio mientras sostenía su arma. Su primer impulso fue retroceder, pero esos hombres no lo habían llevado allí para simplemente matarlo (de lo contrario nunca se habría enterado de que había pasado), con lo que por mucho que quisieran, no podrían acabar con él. Algo irritado ya, sostuvo la mirada del moreno por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, hasta que este bajó su arma, chasqueando su lengua.

-Tsk...Aizen-sama, no comprendo su interés en que este patético humano se nos una. – Ichigo frunció el ceño por el insulto del hombre que segundos antes le había amenazado.

-Eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto. Esta reunión es estúpida, no veo nada útil en este mocoso, no valdría ni para devorarlo. – un hombre de pelo azul con una extraña mandíbula en el lado derecho de su rostro (la cual lucía similar al hueso) concordó con él.

-Puede que eso pienses ahora Grimmjow, pero yo no he visto su poder actual, sino el que puede alcanzar. – esta vez le tocó a hablar a un hombre castaño, que lucía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. El adolescente supuso que aquel hombre sería Aizen. Desde el primer momento le causó un extraño sentimiento de alerta, aunque no sabría decir por qué. Un hombre de gran tamaño cerca suya le analizó de arriba abajo, frunciendo su ceño.

-Potencial... ¿esta basura? – dijo éste aún inspeccionándolo. Tanto insulto por parte de unos completos desconocidos estaba irritando mucho a Ichigo, y su actual estado emocional por todo el shock que había pasado últimamente no favorecía nada.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones está ocurriendo y quiénes sois vosotros!? – inmediatamente después de esto, Ichigo se arrepintió de tener una actitud así de impulsiva. Sabía que no era una buena idea gritar de esa manera a tanta gente que en un parpadeo podía cortarle la cabeza, pero ya habían cruzado la línea. Que lo mataran, si quisieran. Tampoco tenía nada que perder. Se cruzó de brazos y miró enfurecido a un oscuro rincón de la estancia, esperando que alguno de los presentes se decidiera finalmente por degollarlo. Miró al líder de aquellos hombres al sentir su mirada penetrante (más incluso que la mirada de odio que le dedicaban todas las personas en la sala, a excepción del que había aparecido en el cementerio, que permanecía neutro en toda la conversación).

-Disculpa la actitud de mis fieles subordinados, Ichigo. Por favor, toma asiento. – dijo señalándole un asiento libre, sonriendo. El muchacho estuvo a punto de reclinar su oferta y decir que estaba bien de pie, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciese. Con un leve gesto de su cabeza, se sentó, aún sintiendo las miradas de odio, las cuales o se desvanecían poco a poco o aumentaban en intensidad. – Bien...Supongo que querrás saber el motivo de tu presencia aquí.. – el joven asintió con la cabeza, rígido en su asiento. – Supongo que tendré que comenzar a explicártelo todo desde el principio. Las presentaciones serán luego. – dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. – Todos estos datos pueden parecerte bastante surrealistas, pero es la verdad. Aunque no creo que tengas problemas para creértelo, ya que toda tu vida has estado viendo fantasmas. Estos fantasmas no son más que humanos que, al morir, tienen algún "asunto pendiente" en el Mundo Humano. Se convierte en un alma que han quedado atadas a algo, ya puede ser un edificio, un objeto cualquiera o incluso una persona. Se les llaman "Plus". – tratando de asimilar y comprender toda la información sin hacer ninguna pregunta, el adolescente prestó toda su atención al castaño, olvidando el resto de los presentes. – Los Plus tienen una cadena en su pecho, que poco a poco se va corroyendo. Cuando este proceso de corrosión termina da lugar a los "Hollow", las criaturas con máscara. Supongo que ya estarás pensando en algún ejemplo – vio satisfactoriamente como el rostro de Ichigo se descomponía en una mueca de dolor, recordando al ser que mató a su familia.

-Y entonces...¿quiénes eran los hombres con las espadas? – sus palabras, aunque inconscientemente, estaban teñidas de rabia contenida.

-A eso iba ahora mismo. – tomó otro sorbo de su taza. – Ellos son los Shinigamis. Su función es purificar a los Hollow y llevar a los Plus a la Sociedad de Almas. El cielo, por decirlo en términos que conozcas.

-Pero según eso...¡Ellos deberían ser los buenos! ¡Pero ellos asesinaron a mi familia! – finalmente estalló, levantándose repentinamente y golpeando la mesa. Inmediatamente después, avergonzado, volvió a su sitio.

-Es un pensamiento bastante lógico. Pero aquí no existen ni los buenos ni los malos. Tan sólo puntos de vista. – dijo simplemente, mirando fijamente a un confuso Ichigo.

-¿Y quiénes sois vosotros? – preguntó, todavía sin comprender su papel en todo esto.

-Por hoy ya has recibido bastante información. Más adelante te explicaremos el resto. De momento te basta con saber que con nosotros obtendrás el poder que necesitas para vengar a tu familia. Ulquiorra – llamó al joven que estaba situado justo a su izquierda. – llévale a su habitación. – el moreno se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada, y fue hasta un pasillo en un extremo de la sala. – Descansa, Ichigo. Mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento. - Comprendiendo que hoy no sacaría nada más, el adolescente imitó alde ojos verdes, y lo siguió por los amplios pasillos de aquel extraño edificio, expresando antes un gesto de despedida a Aizen, que cabeceó correspondiéndole.

En unos pocos minutos alcanzaron una puerta que revelaba tras de sí una pequeña habitación, que apenas tenía una cama, un armario, un par de mesillas y una silla. Sin romper su silencio, el de cabellos azabache cerró la puerta, dejándole solo en aquella habitación de paredes de un blanco inmaculado.

Se desplomó en la cama, tratando de conciliar algo de sueño. Seguramente en su mundo todavía sería demasiado temprano, pero si el entrenamiento era la mitad de bestia de lo que aparentaban ser aquellos tipos, necesitaría de todas sus energías para no morir en él.

* * *

_Aquí el capítulo 1. Acabo de cambiar esta nota del final porque como veréis en el sumario, la pareja no está definida, de nuevo. No me convence poner Yaoi en esta historia. Directamente porque no me convence ponerle ninguna pareja. Y con lo que ponía aquí me contradecía un poco. En fin, Reviews bienvenidos, y tal. ¡Hasta luego!_


	3. Chapter 2

_¡Buenas, familia! Mecago en dios..._

_Lo primero es lo primero, disculparme por mi tardanza en subir esto. ¡Eso sí! Tengo media excusa. Mi ordenador se infectó con no-se-cual virus, y no podía subir nada, así que no podía subir el capítulo (Que lleva ya unas semanitas esperando). Después de eso, pude limpiarlo, pero seguía sin dejarme. Hasta que, como el ordenador estaba delicado y me saltaban páginas porno hasta en la sopa (Verídico, no es una metáfora, una exageración ni nada. Me saltaba pornografía, publicidad y cualquier tipo de cosas no deseables en todos lados, aunque sólo estuviese buscando la Wikipedia), se me infectó otra vez (O igual se cascó solo, quién sabe...). Se me reiniciaba sólo, desactivamos la función de reinicio automático en errores graves y...¡pantallazo azul! _

_Así que como mi ordenador ya estaba viejito, y me lo quería cambiar para reyes, pues la cosa se ha adelantado, y tengo torre nueva. Tengo que salir corriendo, además, a mi LJ para actualizarlo un poco aunque sea para poner anécdotas del virus. Y actualizar mi tabla. Si no la han borrado ya..._

_Bueno, que importa, se puede recuperar. Ahora mismo estoy en estado mental de: "Bájate coosas. Actualízateee. Ponte cosas en favoriitoos. Y deja de hablar raro." _

_En fin, espero que os guste. Bleach no me pertenece, etc etc..._

_

* * *

_

Just If - Cap II

Unas difusas voces sacaron al de cabellos naranjas de su estado de somnolencia, aunque eran lo bastante suaves como para no despertarlo del todo.

-Ohh...Así que este es Ichigo...Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. – dijo de forma interesada una voz.

Medio consciente como estaba, apenas reconocía de qué trataba la conversación, mucho menos distinguir los dueños de aquellas voces.

-Pero cuando lo viste apenas era un niño, ¿verdad? Recuerda que todo podría complicarse si te recuerda. – le respondió la otra, notándose su preocupación.

Recordó como si fuera un sueño dónde estaba, y por qué. Trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero acabó durmiéndose de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Apenas era un niño, no me reconocerá. Puedes estar tranquilo. – contestó jovialmente.

No recordaría nunca aquella conversación.

-Está bien. Despiértale, es hora de que comience el entrenamiento. – lo que parecía una especie de orden sonaba más bien como una amable petición. Sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro, tratando de despertarle.

-Nee...Kurosaki-san... – oyó la suave voz llamándole.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún sin estar del todo despierto, y lo primero que pudo distinguir fueron unos cabellos rubios, mientras que el rostro de su propietario todavía se mantenía borroso. Se incorporó lentamente, y aquel hombre se alejó de él un poco, dejándole espacio para desperezarse a sus anchas.

-Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke. Es un placer. –dijo mientras Ichigo se frotaba los ojos, tendiéndole la mano amigablemente. Ni corto ni perezoso, se la estrechó, con un "Igualmente" que quedó en poco más que un susurro.

Volvió a fijarse en su rostro, ahora que veía nítidamente. Sus desordenados cabellos rubios, junto con su barba de tres días contrastaban con sus ojos avellana, que le miraban seriamente, en un profundo análisis. Se revolvió algo incómodo en su posición, desviando la vista al marco de la puerta, donde se hallaba Aizen, esperándolos. Recordando su inmediato entrenamiento, se levantó rápidamente.

-Ponte esa ropa, Kurosaki-san. Será más adecuada para tu entrenamiento, el cual yo dirigiré. – dijo el rubio, señalando las blancas prendas que reposaban en una silla, colocada en una esquina de la habitación, mientras abandonaba la estancia para dejar intimidad a Ichigo, y pudiera vestirse tranquilamente, tarea que realizó rápidamente, sin apenas preocuparse por lavarse la cara.

Cuando salió encontró a ambos hombres en lo que parecía una amena charla, aunque desconocía de qué trataba.

-Buenos días, Ichigo. ¿Dormiste bien? – le saludó Aizen, mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Aizen...-sama. – dijo no sin esfuerzo, incómodo por la situación. El de cabellos castaños sonrió, dándose cuenta.

-Relájate, Ichigo. Eres nuestro invitado, no te haremos nada, siempre y cuando estés con nosotros. – estas palabras, si bien le aliviaron algo, también le hicieron tragar saliva duramente. – Oh...Y con que me digas Aizen-san será suficiente. – dijo mientras comenzaba a andar por el oscuro pasillo, seguido de cerca por Urahara. Tomándose un momento para bostezar disimuladamente, les siguió.

Anduvieron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos, en pasillos que le parecían exactamente iguales (de hecho, le parecía estar en un laberinto, y que no avanzaban nada). Notó también las miradas de reojo del extraño hombre que supervisaría su entrenamiento, pero prefirió no darles importancia.

Al fin, llegaron a unas escaleras, que conducían hacia el sótano. La visión que tenía del subterráneo de aquel edificio no podría estar más equivocada, pues en vez de una habitación oscura y siniestra, se encontró con una vasta extensión excavada. El suelo era de arena y piedra de verdad, como en la vida real, y las paredes y el techo estaban pintados de tal manera que parecía que estuvieran al aire libre, en un día soleado (es más, a primera vista no reconoció que era un techo pintado, sino que le pareció en verdad el cielo de su mundo).

-Bien, Kurosaki-san...Comencemos con la primera prueba. – y sin decir nada más, le golpeó en el pecho con su bastón.

A Ichigo le sorprendió la sensación de ingravidez que desarrolló durante unos instantes, para darse cuenta después de que casi ni podía respirar, y que le costaba además mover su cuerpo a su antojo. Aunque más le sorprendió ver su cuerpo en el suelo. Miró su cuerpo, y descubrió que tenía la misma cadena que los espíritus que solía ver en el mundo real.

-Ya debes haberte dado cuenta. – le dijo Aizen. – Hemos separado tu cuerpo de tu alma, y ahora eres un Plus. – se fijó en la cadena que había salido en su pecho, la cual había visto tantas veces.

-¡Bien, comencemos! – dijo dando unas palmadas.

Justo después, a las espaldas de Ichigo apareció una criatura gigantesca, de aspecto similar al de un babuino. Logró identificarlo rápidamente como a un Hollow, aunque sólo podía estar seguro por la extraña máscara que portaba. El Hollow rugió, y quedó inmóvil en su sitio, mirándole fijamente.

-Bien, Ichigo, ésta será tu primera prueba. Deberás enfrentarte a él. – dijo señalando al Hollow.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? – no pudo replicar más, pues con otra palmada la bestia se abalanzó sobre él.

Con un salto pudo evitar el zarpazo que iba directamente a su pecho (y que seguramente le habría partido en dos), pero la cola de aquella criatura le golpeó en la espalda, no dejándole tiempo siquiera para voltearse. Recuperó algo de aliento, y buscó con la mirada a Aizen y a Kisuke tratando de encontrar algo de ayuda, sin éxito. Dirigiendo su mirada al monstruo de nuevo, vio que volvía a abalanzarse contra él. Esta vez tuvo algo más de tiempo para esquivar, y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, estando por un instante justo debajo del Hollow. Corrió todo lo que pudo durante unos pocos segundos con los oídos pitándole, presa del pánico. Se giró para comprobar la posición de su depredador, dándose cuenta de que le llevaba apenas un metro de diferencia, y que le iba a alcanzar.

Aquel ser volvió a saltar, esta vez más bajo, e Ichigo se tumbó en el suelo para que pasara sobre él, aunque se llevó un gran arañazo en su espalda, de donde la sangre brotó rápidamente. Se levantó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de una roca, esperando despistarle al menos de forma temporal. El silencio inundó todo el lugar, y se tomó un momento para normalizar su respiración y calmar los latidos de su corazón, sintiendo como toda la adrenalina se acumulaba en sus músculos, tensos a causa de la situación de vida o muerte. Sintió cómo la presión del aire a su alrededor aumentó, y presa de un mal presentimiento volvió a correr justo a tiempo de esquivar un brazo que surgió entre la roca, que el Hollow pudo partir sin apenas esfuerzo.

Una piedra salió disparada contra su cabeza mientras corría, y debido al fuerte impacto cayó al suelo, mareado por el golpe que acababa de recibir, mientras que su cabeza sangraba ya de forma abundante, manchando de rojo sus cabellos. Estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, pero el desgarrador grito de furia del Hollow por lo escurridizo de su presa le despertó, volteándose para quedar boca arriba. El pelo en su nuca se erizó al descubrir que la criatura estaba en el aire, justo encima suya, abalanzándose ya sobre él. Quedó sin respiración durante un instante, frío, como si ya le hubiera cazado, pero tomó el control de su propio cuerpo y rodó por el suelo, haciendo que aquel babuino cayera violentamente sobre la tierra, agrietándola.

Siguió rodando durante un segundo más en medio de la humareda, incorporándose sólo cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente alejado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, congelando toda la sangre que circulaba ahora por sus venas y arterias, al sentir una mano en su hombro, y un cálido aliento que rodeaba su cuello. Sólo se relajó cuando percibió que aquella era la fragancia de Kisuke, girándose para encararlo y confirmarlo.

-Tranquilo, Kurosaki-san, ya se acabó. Has superado la primera lección, lo hiciste muy bien. – dijo, desconcertándole.

-Espera...¿cómo es que he superado la lección? ¡Si ni siquiera le hice un rasguño!

-Oohhh, pero jamás te dijimos que debías dañarle. – Ichigo frunció el ceño confundido ante la afirmación de Aizen, que se acercaba a ellos lentamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Ichigo? – preguntó, descolocando al examinado.

-Pues...bien, supongo. ¿Por?

-¡Eso es! – exclamó alegremente el rubio. - ¿Al principio hasta te costaba respirar, verdad? – Ichigo asintió, recordándolo repentinamente. – Pues la prueba consiste precisamente en eso, en que consigas habituarte a tu forma espiritual, y puedas moverte con libertad. – le aclaró finalmente.

-Entiendo...Entonces, ¿y la segunda prueba? – Kisuke sonrió. Sin decir nada más, cortó con su espada la cadena que le unía a su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!? ¡Esa cadena me unía a mi cuerpo! ¿Cómo volveré aho...?

Sin darse cuenta todavía de que estaba pasando, Ichigo no pudo terminar su protesta, descubriéndose a sí mismo cayendo en un profundo hoyo, que al parecer había surgido justo bajo sus pies.

-Y aquí... – dijo el rubio acercándose a aquel pozo. – Comienza la segunda lección.

* * *

_Tengo que explicar un par de cosas. Esto es un AU (¿En serio? No lo había notado...). Me refiero, es un AU completo. Pero tened en cuenta, que aunque todo esté narrado en tercera persona, nos centramos en Ichigo. Sabemos lo que él sabe. Por lo tanto, tendremos que esperar a que él sepa qué pasó. La historia tira para largo. Tengo muchas ideas, y están por ordenar, pero en este Fic, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados (Sí, ya, lo que se dice todos...). Por lo tanto asociaré los elementos de esta trama alterna con la del cánon a su tiempo. La intriga y el desconocimiento siempre me gustaron. En cualquier caso, si teneis cualquier duda, no dudéis en preguntar. Contestaré en la medida de lo posible, siempre sin soltar ningún adelanto del Fic. Porque, y esto lo digo con la mano en el corazón, os llevaréis sorpresas..._

_Bien...Debo agradecer a HinataKudo y a Purple Scene por su apoyo. Muchísimas gracias. Y cambiando ya de tema... (Hehehe...Es broma, os adoro...¿Alguien pillará este chiste?) Muchísimas gracias por leer mis notas. Necesitaba explicar cosas (Y sobre todo, desahogarme on-line)._

_En fin, hasta la próxima..._


	4. Chapter 3

_Bueno, llevo mucho sin actualizar mis fics. Sé que no tengo perdón, y que debería dedicaros un espacio para explicarlo todo, pero como en realidad no es nada importante y ya es muy tarde, lo haré en mi próxima continuación, sea del Fic que sea. Este capítulo, si bien no tiene mucha acción, abre más incógnitas, y hace que el "entrenamiento" de la trama original del manga se diferencie del de este Fic de forma considerable. Además, tengo que comunicaros que no tengo ni idea de si al final lo haré Yaoi, Hetero, o sin pareja. Cada vez tengo más dudas y no tengo demasiado claro que hacer. Al principio iba a ser un IchiNell, después un UraIchi, después pensé en GrimmIchi, en UlquiIchi, en IchiNell otra vez, y un largo etc... Espero no decepcionar a nadie con esto, así que a partir de ahora no revelaré nada con respecto a eso, así que hasta que llegue el momento, nada se sabrá. Lamento si alguien se siente decepcionado por esto, pero qué se le va a hacer...Espero que no os parezca un capítulo demasiado de relleno, y que me perdonéis por no poner nada hasta ahora. Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, disfrutad o tratad de hacedlo, como siempre._

_

* * *

_

Just If - Cap III

El impacto de su cuerpo contra el arenoso suelo le aturdió unos momentos, sintiéndose mareado durante un corto lapso de tiempo. La luz que venía del exterior se hizo clara, y por un momento creyó estar en un túnel. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba boca arriba, se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que aquello era un enorme pozo excavado, perfectamente circular.

-Lo siento, Ichigo, pero… - oyó la voz de Aizen desde arriba, mientras que su energía aumentaba, sofocándole. Sus ojos se encontraron, sintiendo como si aquellas pupilas le perforaran. – Tendremos que poner un ligero obstáculo… - justo después de decir estas palabras, el adolescente sintió como sus brazos eran apresados en su espalda. Unas cintas negras los recorrían, junto con unos extraños bloques. Trató de librarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería poco menos que inútil. – Bakudou 99: Restricción – finalizó Aizen, relajando su postura mientras su presión espiritual volvía a la normalidad. – Tan sólo relájate, Ichigo, mientras que ellas hacen su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender sus palabras. Abrió la boca, buscando una explicación, pero su queja quedó sin articularse, cuando una extraña sensación de vacío llenó su pecho. Cuando miró, se dio cuenta de que en los últimos eslabones habían aparecido unas siniestras fauces, que se retorcían, como si trataran de incorporarse. Durante un instante quedó completamente en blanco, hasta que una de esas bocas alcanzó otro eslabón, mordiéndolo.

Antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, un profundo grito de dolor salió de sus entrañas. Presa de aquella punzante agonía cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, mientras que sentía que aquellas cadenas también mordían su cuerpo, mientras que se golpeaba contra el suelo.

-¡Quitadme estas cosas de encima! ¡Quitádmelas joder! – demandó, entre más alaridos, sintiéndo como si le estuviesen perforando el pecho con cera caliente.

-¡Oh, lo siento Kurosaki-san! – dijo, como si todo aquello le resultase gracioso. Ichigo apretó su mandíbula, tratando de contener más sus aullidos, apretando los dientes. – Pero si lo hiciera…También me devorarían a mí. - susurró, con una sombría mirada. Sin decir nada más, se retiraron del borde del pozo, aún escuchando los lamentos del humano.

A su lado, se encontraban varios de los sujetos del otro día. El de cabellos azules parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, mientras que el rostro del moreno permanecía impasible, como la mayoría de los presentes.

El de naranja cabellera no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comenzó aquella incesante tortura, sólo supo que después de aquello, todo su cuerpo le dolía, desde la garganta, hasta el pecho, donde la cadena había vuelto a su estado habitual. Trató de mover sus engarrotados músculos, incorporándose del suelo en el que había estado retorciéndose, mientras el sudor corría por su frente.

Sus ojos, algo apagados, se dirigieron hacia arriba, esperando que alguien apareciera y le explicase qué demonios estaba pasando. Casi como si lo hubiera estado escuchando, vio a Urahara, curioso, asomarse. El rubio, al verle, sonrió.

-¡Parece que eres duro, Kurosaki-san! Supongo que querrás que te explique en qué consiste la segunda fase. – dijo jovialmente. Como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. Sólo frunció el ceño, esperando que continuase. –Bien, en realidad es algo sencillo. ¡Te vamos a convertir en Hollow! – gritó, tirando confeti de procedencia desconocida.

-¿¡Qué!? – gritó, sintiendo como su voz todavía temblaba un poco, recuerdo de su anterior experiencia. - ¿¡Qué coño estás diciendo!? ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!? – demandó, y la sonrisa del otro hombre sólo aumentó.

-¡Pero qué cruel, Kurosaki-san, si yo te he tratado muy bien hasta ahora! – bromeó, fingiéndose herido. Escuchó unos murmullos entre dientes del humano, que apartaba la mirada, hastiado. Una aguda risita escapó de su garganta. – Bien, te explicaré. Como antes ya te han dicho – dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde del pozo. – Las almas humanas que no pueden volver a su cuerpo se convierten en Hollows…

-¿¡Entonces para qué demonios era la prueba de antes, si me ibais a convertir de todas formas!? – le interrumpió, Urahara sólo torció el gesto con una mal fingida decepción, que acabó en un lastimoso puchero.

-Por favor, déjame terminar, Kurosaki-san, de lo contrario sabrás de que va la prueba cuando ya haya concluido. – el joven le miró a los ojos sin decir nada, por lo que, satisfecho, agitó su abanico alegremente. - ¡Así me gusta! Como iba diciendo, las almas humanas que no pueden volver a su cuerpo, se transforman en Hollows. La prueba de antes, si bien era algo de cortesía, era muy necesaria para facilitarnos las cosas más adelante. –tomó aire, esperando alguna reacción en el muchacho. Al ver que todavía le prestaba atención, prosiguió. – Bien, te explicaré, existen diferentes tipos de Hollows, clasificados por su poder: los normales, que pudiste ver hasta ahora, son apenas unos peones, o incluso menos, en comparación con el resto. ¡Pero…! – exclamó de repente, con gesto dramático. – Cuando muchos de ellos se juntan, se fusionan en un Hollow mucho más poderoso, llamado Menos Grande. En primer lugar tendríamos a los Gillian – alzó un dedo. -, que a pesar de tener un poder considerable y ser unos verdaderos titanes, siguen siendo unos pequeños reclutas, debido a su reducida inteligencia. – Ichigo pareció querer decir algo, pero se calló. El de verdes ropajes sonrió, satisfecho por ello. – Sin embargo, cuando uno de los Hollows que formaron el Gillian tiene una personalidad y poder superior a los demás, se forma otra cosa, que devorará a más Gillian, con tal de evolucionar, formando un Adjucha. Estos son mucho más pequeños que los Gillian, pero mucho más poderosos, y suelen comandar a estos últimos. ¿Me sigues hasta aquí? – preguntó, al ver confusión en el rostro del de cabellos naranjas.

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué me explicas esto ahora? – frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-En breve lo descubrirás. Siguiendo con el tema de los Hollows, debo decirte que, a partir de que se forme este "Gillian superior", comienza una evolución, la cual no se detendrá nunca, y para llevarla a cabo debe devorar más Hollows de su nivel, o superior. Pero, si no se alimentan, volverán a ser Gillians comunes, y jamás volverán a la normalidad. – el chico tragó saliva sonoramente. – Y por último, encontramos a los Vasto Lorde, Hollows increíblemente poderosos, del tamaño de un ser humano normal, de gran inteligencia. ¡Y aquí es donde tú entras! Es en eso en lo que queremos convertirte, antes de pasar al siguiente nivel de poder. Tranquilo, eso te lo explicaré más tarde. – se adelantó a cualquier posible pregunta del humano, el cual se quedó unos momentos reflexionando, hasta que levantó su mirada.

-Entonces, la prueba anterior, era para que, al ser mi espíritu más fuerte, me convierta en un Hollow con más posibilidades de llegar a ser un…un… - no le salían las palabras.

-Vasto Lorde. – sonrió, satisfecho. El chico al menos podía usar su capacidad deductiva de vez en cuando. Además, una vez le habían explicado, se había mostrado comprensivo y no había rechistado, y eso le consolaba, ya que no le apetecían más gritos.

-¡Y una mierda me voy yo a convertir en un Hollow! – este gritó pilló por sorpresa a Urahara, que con algo de pavor se retiró del borde. - ¿¡Qué acaso no hay otra forma!? ¡Olvídalo, aunque no la haya! ¡No pienso convertirme en lo mismo que lo que mató a mi familia, por más o menos poderoso que sea! – iba a seguir soltando alaridos, pero la corrosión de la cadena volvió a comenzar, por lo que pronto se halló en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, tratando de no gritar.

-Bueno… - Urahara se giró, con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro, encarando a Aizen. –Sólo nos queda ver si sus palabras de verdad tienen algún sentido…

-¿De verdad crees que lo logrará? – dijo pausadamente el líder de los Espada.

-Oh, por alguna extraña razón tengo fé en él. Creo que me recuerda algo a su madre. – sonrió. – Y piénsalo, nos podría resultar incluso más fácil de esa forma. – el de blancos ropajes asintió.

-En cualquier caso, debemos esperar para ver si su voluntad es más fuerte que su sed de poder.

-Seguro que es así…

Más minutos pasaron, y cuando la corrosión terminaba, trataba de escalar aquel enorme pozo, sin ningún resultado. Oía risas afuera por sus fútiles intentos, lo cual le frustraba, pero aumentaba su determinación por escapar de ese sitio. Cada varios intentos trataba de recuperar aire, y miraba hacia arriba, buscando señas de Urahara, o de Aizen, encontrándose tan sólo con aquel techo que imitaba tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo el cielo de su mundo. Poco a poco, la corrosión iba devorando sus cadenas, y su propio dolor, además de su constante fatiga le impedían discernir con claridad el paso del tiempo, pero el buen trozo de cadena que aún le restaba en su pecho le hacía pensar que todavía tenía algo de tiempo. Ese pensamiento lo consolaba, cada vez estaba más cerca de salir…

…O eso creía, cuando de todas las cadenas surgieron aquellas fauces, al mismo tiempo, iniciando una nueva corrosión mucho mayor. Se derrumbó sobre el terroso suelo, al mismo tiempo que se derrumbaba su espíritu, apareciendo el agujero de Hollow en su pecho.

Gritó, ensordeciendo sus propios oídos, y de sus ojos y boca salió una extraña sustancia blanca, que le empezaba a cubrir el rostro, mientras que una gran cantidad de tierra se alzaba por la presión espiritual. Pero durante poco tiempo pudo apreciar todo esto, pues con una última mirada hacia arriba pudo discernir el azul cielo, antes de que todo se tornase azabache.

Abrió los ojos, y nada le dolía. Con precaución los abrió, convirtiéndose toda su visión en azul. Se levantó sin comprender donde estaba, inspeccionando el sitio. Pero antes de que pudiese terminar aquella labor, una aguda voz a sus espaldas le sorprendió.

-¡Vaya, pero si no es otro que el llorica! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – sonrió, torciendo su blanquecino gesto en una siniestra mueca. No sabía cómo responder. Ante él se hallaba una demoníaca versión de él, con una piel y cabellos tan blancos como una hoja de papel. Sus ojos le indagaron, con una sádica curiosidad, como el gato que se relame por el ratón atrapado en una esquina, y aquella córnea negra, junto con el iris amarillo, le hicieron retroceder.

-¿Qué demonios…? – trató de preguntar, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el ser había desaparecido de su vista.

Y había perforado su pecho con su propia mano, de lado a lado.

-Desaparece. Ahora este sitio me pertenece. – dijo simplemente, extrayendo su extremidad del cuerpo del de cabellos naranjas. Éste escupió sangre, y se tambaleó.

El oscuro ente, confiado por su fácil victoria, se volteó tarareando una siniestra melodía, esperando escuchar el golpe del cuerpo inerte caer, mientras se alejaba y ese mundo se despedazaba lentamente en pequeños fragmentos. Con cada paso que daba y cada nota que entonaba, el intenso azul se sustituía por una apagada gama de grises, y sonrió alegre por el hecho de que ese mundo le perteneciera.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé. Soy un cabrón. No actualizo, y para cuando lo hago, voy y os dejo así. Pero tranquilidad, el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto como este, ya que tengo múltiples ideas. Quizás os hayáis confundido por una frase que aparece en este capítulo. Siempre digo que me preguntéis lo que queráis, que si no revela algún suceso futuro del fic, os contestaré. Pues bien, de esa frase ni me habléis. Ya veréis, en el futuro, como esa frase provoca bastantes cosas en poco tiempo. ¡En fin, buenas noches, si me queréis dejar un comentario, tenéis permiso, y lo sabéis de sobra!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Deberíais odiarme. Así os lo digo. No sólo por el simple hecho de que haya tardado una eternidad con este capítulo, no. Lo mejor es que lo tenía hecho desde hacía ya…semanas. Es más, el siguiente está también casi terminado. ¿El problema? Pues que soy incorregible. Lo tenía hecho a mano, en hojas de libreta, y no encontraba un momento para pasarlo de una vez y publicarlo. En cualquier caso, tampoco estoy pasando por una buena etapa, así que…_

_Bueno, espero que os guste. Estos capítulos tienen más acción, y tal. Disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo, con mi historia, siempre recordando que Bleach no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_

Just If – Cap IV

La gris distorsión del mundo aumentaba conforme la sangre se derramaba del interior de Ichigo. El joven alzó la enrojecida mirada, hallándola borrosa, tratando de discernir la alejada sombra de aquel ser. Su visión se esfumó en difuminados fragmentos y, mientras se precipitaba a la oscuridad, un último pensamiento inundó su moribunda mente.

-No quiero morir...

-Levántate, Ichigo. – oyó una grave voz, y se sintió despierto. Abrió los ojos avellana, y el mundo grisáceo a su alrededor se había detenido. Frente a él, un alto hombre envuelto en una capa negra le miraba a través de unas oscuras gafas.

-¿Quién…eres? – pronunció la pregunta sin alejar la mirada del extraño hombre.

-¿Quién soy? Tu deberías saberlo, Ichigo. Mi nombre es – un sonido de cristal quebrándose le impidió escuchar el final de la frase. Miró el congelado espacio, buscando la fuente de aquel ruido. – Veo que aún no puedes escucharlo. – cerró los ojos, reflexionando. Al volver a abrirlos, los ojos quedaron fijos en él con un aire de invisible decepción. –Pensé que ya podías escucharlo…pero aún te atenaza el miedo… - se agachó, y posó la gran mano sobre los cabellos anaranjados del moribundo humano. – Vive, Ichigo. Encuentra lo que buscas, sé feliz, acaba con tus miedos y entonces, te daré mi poder. Hasta entonces… - se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, con aquel mundo que colapsaba, mientras un leve brillo emanó del cuerpo de Ichigo.

Cuando la última parte de su cuerpo se desvaneció en la monótona nada, el curso del tiempo volvió a su normalidad. La herida ya no le dolía, y se sentía más ligero que en toda su vida.

-…Te daré los medios para encontrar sus respuestas. – y un cyan pulso de energía espiritual agrietó el suelo mientras Ichigo se levantaba. Sus ojos resplandecían con el mismo fulgor que aquella poderosa fuente. Miró el negro hakama, preguntándose desde cuando estaba ahí, y agitando la gran espada que descansaba en sus manos, lanzó una mirada desafiante al ser de los demoníacos ojos.

La blanca sonrisa surgió del rostro igualmente níveo, macabra. Un torrente de poder del color de la sangre fluyó a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos, mocoso! – la voz gangosa, distorsionada, se agitó, y su boca se tornó en una siniestra mueca.

Con un único impulso, ambos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, y la potente energía rugió en un estallido carmesí y cerúleo…

Una intermitente presión espiritual se alzaba desde el pozo, mientras tanto, igual de fluctuante que la voz que gritaba desde el mismo. Demoníaco y humano a la vez, el sonido de aquella voz envolvió todo el sótano.

De un momento a otro el silencio se precipitó como una densa nube sobre el nivel subterráneo, súbito. Y entonces un fulgor del color del cielo se alzó, explotando desde el interior del pozo sobre sus cabezas. Los presentes miraron desconcertados la nube de polvo, que mientras más se disipaba, más dejaba entrever los negros ropajes y la enorme arma.

-¿Sigues respirando, Kurosaki-kun? –gritó Urahara, ignorando la tensión formada hasta ese momento, mientras la visión se hacía totalmente nítida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver la máscara de Hollow y el hakama azabache, junto con la espada. Sonrió, sintiéndose curiosamente orgulloso.

El híbrido alzó su filo, encarándose a todos. Unos ojos avellana centellearon detrás del hueso antes de ser partido en pedazos por el mango de aquel arma, justo como el rubio esperaba. Ichigo observó los cambios en sí mismo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¿¡Por qué me parezco a esos shinigamis!? – bramó incapaz de contenerse.

-Porque ahora eres uno de ellos. – dijo Aizen con simpleza, mirando directamente al de cabellos naranjas, que apretó la mandíbula, cohibido.

Ichigo inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, y al abrirlos se sintió de nuevo en calma. El rubio y el castaño se miraron, y el último asintió.

-Esto cambia nuestros planes, pero nos resulta también beneficioso. Aunque aún hay riesgos, claro. – una contenta sonrisa quedó sobre el rostro del de verdes vestimentas, que se abanicaba alegremente.

-¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó el adolescente, aún confuso.

-¡Oh, es sencillo! – Kisuke alzó su katana, apuntándolo. – Tendrás que…

-Espera un momento. Tengo una idea mejor. – la enigmática sonrisa emergió en Aizen a la vez que lo hacía una katana de hexagonal guarda en su cinto.

-Eh, un momento, Aizen, no creo que sea lo más adecuado ahora mismo…- rió nerviosamente el rubio, ahora sin abanicarse. El líder de los Espada sólo lo miró de reojo.

-Despreocúpate, Kisuke. Esto es más necesario que lo que tú quieres hacer, e Ichigo debería aprender esto antes que el Shikai. – el mencionado sólo los miraba, sin saber a qué se referían.

-Oye, ¿qué…?

-Relájate, Ichigo-kun. No es nada más que otra prueba. Aunque… - le apuntócon su espada. – con un matiz más psicológico.

"Destroza, Kyouka Suigetsu"

Sentía su cabeza un millón de veces más pesada, y el aire a su alrededor le aplastaba. Un flujo verde pantanoso lo rodeó, y se adhirió a su cuerpo como hiedra. Su cuerpo convulsionó una sola vez antes de caer, definitivamente, en la inconsciencia.

Y el mundo se desvaneció.

* * *

_Joder, es agotador. Me he quedado ya sin ojos, y mi lámpara ha escogido un momento genial para partirse. En fin. En cinco minutos me dolerá la cabeza horriblemente, así que lo mejor será ir publicando esto ya. En cuanto al capítulo, ya veis que poco a poco la situación se va desarrollando de forma diferente al canon. Pronto se obtendrán más respuestas, aunque no todo es lo que parece. Ya dije que me gusta mucho el misterio y jugar con la trama. En fin, en cualquier caso perdón por el retraso y gracias por los comentarios. Pronto tendréis el quinto capítulo. Saludos y adiós._


End file.
